


Maybe I'm in to you (Spider Man x Deadpool)

by Gift5098



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gift5098/pseuds/Gift5098
Summary: I'm pretty bad at summaries. This is one shots about Spider Man and DeadPool. Enjoy!





	Maybe I'm in to you (Spider Man x Deadpool)

It was one cold stormy night back in Hallos Hotel. Deadpool lays on his couch crunching respectively on potato chips as the rain banged strenuously against his closed window. The tv was put on rewind on his favorite show, Ranger X and his Pup.  
'Ha! Oh Ranger, what would the world do without you and dwaddles.' He sprouts, shoving another handful of chips down his throat.   
His mask is set on the floor in front of his couch, waiting needly to be put on again. It's the weekend, and DeadPool doesn't know how he'll spend it. Possibly talking to other folks around his apartment? Nah. Jumping in front of cars and pretending to be dead for a reaction? Nah. Talking to other heroes as great as he is? Hmmm, nah. He decides to stay tucked away in his apartment. Maybe its time to stay away from vicious drama for a little bit.   
However, life doesn't always goes the way you want it to, does it?  
He hears a consistent knock on his door and he yells,  
'Shut up, I'm trying to watch tv!'  
He hears the knocks again, but this time its more truculent. DeadPool sighs and reluctantly gets off the couch, the bones in his arms and back popping as he stretches.   
'Hold your horses! I'm coming.' He mumbles. He opens the door and his jaw drops. Peter is standing on the other side with his face hot with umbrage, the knuckles on his hand turning white from clenching them.  
'Give it back Wade.' He seethes. His cheeks are lightly kissed with freckles and his hair soft against the dull ceiling lights of the hallway. Wade wanted nothing more than to pull him into a maudlin kiss.  
'Wow Peter! Didn't think I'll see you around here after what happened before. I see you still looking chip and proper. My good man.' Deadpool pulls his hand up in a attempt for a high five, but Peter doesn't take it.  
'*cough* Anyway, you're in luck. I'm actually free right now and you can join me in watching this awesome show called Ranger X and his Pup! Do you kno-'   
'I DON"T CARE!' Peter yells, cutting him off.   
'I want my spider man suit you stole! I know you took it!' Deadpool pulls his mouth in a fake surprise oh, placing his hands over his cheeks.   
'Oh, why ever would I do a thing like that.'  
'Because you're a psycho. The hidden cameras at the lab caught you hauling it out of the window. If you don't give it back right now, so help me, I will wring your neck dry.' He scolds, pushing past him into DeadPool's hotel room. He looks under the tables, chairs, couches,


End file.
